Maybe or Maybe not
by UnderImperiusCurse
Summary: Just because they weren't meant to be together doesn't mean they can't try. It doesn't mean it will work out either. Characters not revealed simply to add surprise.


**Title: Maybe...or Maybe Not**

**Song: Gravity-Sara Bareilles**

**Quote: " If I were to chose between this and that, I'd choose that. Simply because the one I love would be better off without me"**

It was quiet, the sunlight streaming through the broken window. She walked through the empty halls, noticing every red blotch on the once clean floor. Her stomache turned; How could something she had known most of her life be left in such a mess? That was the one thing in life she thought she'd never understand. Leaning on the wall, she pondered the details of the previous year. Every memory would be treasured, because some of them would be her last.

Sighing, she let a tear gently slide off her cheek. All those innocent people who had died...

In the distant, there was a shuffling of feet. Wiping her eyes, she began to walk in the opposite direction; She wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody at the moment. The steps came closer, until they were just a few strides away from reaching her.

" Wait," A whispering voice called to her, pleading for the one leaving to just _stay_, if nothing more.

Her blood went cold, her breath stopping in between an intake of air. That was one voice that she had only heard in it's most vicious form. Now here it streamed into her ears, in the most gentle infliction a human voice could take.

In that moment, she could have chosen to keep walking. She could have chosen to let the past rule her future, and decide the bad blood ran too deep to change anything now.

But she didn't.

Instead, she slowly turned around, letting her hair partially cover one of her eyes. Shock took over her facial expressions. She had never seen those eyes hold anything more than rage, yet here they were, offering peace and affection in the once cold, slate gray. It was a miracle that her voice managed to let out a sound at all. It was a mere squeak, but she still managed to reply with a gentle and quiet,

"Yes?"

The man before her took a deep breath, and let himself step closer to the brown-haired woman infront of him. A conflict seemed to take place on the screen that were his eyes, debating his next words.

_It's stupid_...one side of him protested.

_But it's the end for me...there's no more after this. Why not take a small risk?_ The more gentle side of him coaxed.

_Because there's no point in torturing your soul any longer with rejection._

_Maybe this won't _be _rejection. There is a point. The point is to _Love. His gentle side won out the battle. She watched with curiousity as his pose changed so it had the air of the old confidence he used to parade around school.

" I love you." He spoke with a force that took her breath away. It was like there was no room for argument; It was only that, no other truth. Nothing else was any more real than those simple three words coming from his mouth.

Swaying slightly, she took a step away from him. She was apalled. No matter how sure he sounded, she was more confident that it was all a lie. He wasn't the type of guy that would tell that to anyone; it was even less likely that he'd say that to _her_. Her eyes flashed with anger. How dare he play with her emotions? After all she had been through, didn't she deserve a break? This was just ridiculous.

Without saying a word, she walked off, fuming.

"Did you not hear? I said I love you" He called again, wishing desperately for more time with her. She spun around like the crack of a whip.

"No, You don't. You're not capable of love" She growled, her mouth set on a frown that looked like it would never dissapear. For a moment, she felt bad. Pushing that feeling away, she waited for his response. He said nothing.

She watched in ignorance as his whole faith in the world crumbled to pieces. Silently, he sent waves of deep hurt and intense passion toward her. Waves she didn't feel.

She took a bitter breath, knowing he wouldn't respond. She was at the end of the corridor before he spoke his last words to her.

" How would you know? You never gave me the chance to love" The weak, cracked sound blowed with the wind. This time, she didn't even bother to turn.

Gritting her teeth, she spoke her last words to him, " People like you don't deserve the chance"

Turning the corner, she ran until the distance between them was immense; until his blonde hair was erased from her memory, along with his now warm grey eyes. Then she collapsed into tears, confused beyond help of anyone.

He stayed standing in the corridor void of her presence, taking it all in. He slumped to the ground, ripping his hair from his head. She had said exactly what he knew she would say, and exactly what he knew he deserved.

Maybe, in another time, their hearts would have combined into one.

Maybe, they would have liked that once the change was irreversable.

But that wasn't this, and their hearts were just throbbing for the love they'd never have.

Maybe, in another universe, he would have fought to live the love story he didn't think he deserved.

In another world, he would have fought for _her._ Just so he could wake up every day and know that those brown eyes and electric curls belonged to him.

But not now. Because right here, and at this time, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger just weren't meant to be.

**AN: Okay. I like how this came out. Let me be the first to say I'm not a fan of the whole 'Draco and Hermione' thing. But, this story just attracted my attention. Because, what if maybe, it could happen? What if, the impossible really is possible? **

**Obviously, my answer in this story is that it's not. **

**At least not for them. Who knows, I'm contemplating between continuing this out, or leaving it as it is: a sad story about a love that can't and won't ever be. Depending on how many reviews I get, and how many people tell me to continue this story, I'll see what I decide. For now, it will remain this way.**

**Please review, and tell me what you guys suggest. Reviews make for happy authors!**

**xoxo,**

**HPPJT-TF (a.k.a -Tom Felton Lover)**


End file.
